Kimi To Kare To Boku To Kanojo To
by Ani The Cat
Summary: Debía ser obra del destino al no estar juntos... pero me cuesta mucho no tenerte a mi lado. Realmente no es un Sonamy. One-Shot.


**Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sega. **

**También, la canción que aparece no es mía.**

Kimi to kare to boku to kanojoto to.

Cuando nos conocimos simplemente te veía como un estorbo que se cruzó en mi camino. Con el paso del tiempo logre conocerte y con ello te considere como mi amiga. Al conocerte hubo algo extraño dentro de mí... no lo quería aceptar… Hasta que al final acepte que te quería más haya de una simple amistad

**_Al principio solo te miraba como una amiga._**

Por mi estúpida timidez. No me declare ante ti. Con ello paso el tiempo haciendo que cambiaras ese amor que me dabas a otra persona. No tengo derecho a que me ames, sin embargo yo quiero tenerte a mi lado para cuidarte, aunque yo demuestre lo contrario.

**_Porque ya tienes novio._**

**_No hay manera de que gustes ¿Verdad?_**

**_También tengo algo preciso en mi corazón._**

Paso el tiempo y seguimos siendo amigos, para esto, en estos días no nos hemos visto y con ello no hemos hablado. He pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo. Un día cualquiera caminado por un sendero de árboles de Cerezos logre verte. Yo seguí mi camino, al momento tu notaste mi presencia por las pisadas de las hojas y me vistes, al igual que tú, te mire, en se momento fue para vos ya que no había nadie más que ambos.

**_Te lo he dicho muchas veces._**

**_Pero estos días, de repente nos dejamos de hablar._**

**_La lluvia al final del verano._**

**_El sonido de las pisadas del otoño despidiéndose._**

**_La única que lo escucho conmigo fuiste tú._**

Un día, los cuatro nos reunimos, platicando animadamente a excepción de mí. En ese momento mi mete se hacia la idea de que solo eras nosotros dos. Sin embargo, la realidad era otra... Tú estabas con el... Y yo con ella. Me hacía sentir que te perdía cada vez más rápido.

**_Tú y él._**

**_Ella y yo._**

**_No podemos caber todos dentro de un paraguas._**

Desde ese día mi corazón decía una y otra vez que tú me seguías amado. Creyendo esos pensamientos eh intuiciones. Sabiendo que no eran verdad. La razón de esto es porque lo vi en tu mirada hipnotizaste.

**_Aun así._**

**_Te amo, más que nadie más._**

**_Y sé que tú me amas también._**

**_Eres la única que me ha mirado siempre._**

Pensando que algún día todo el grupo estará reunido con su respectiva pareja. Platicando animadamente. Pensar que tú eres mi pareja que está platicando y hablando cosas de vos, me hace sentir muy feliz. Aunque solo sean pensamientos.

**_Tú y él._**

**_Ella y yo._**

**_En mi mente, deseo que pudiéramos reír más._**

Un día de nieve como hoy, se me vino a la mente la idea de no verte conocido, inmediatamente me deshice de ese pensamiento. Y repentinamente en mi cabeza paso el momento en que yo hice una promesa; consistía de no volverte a ver más, no he cumplido esa promesa... Me cuesta trabajo no verte... tú eres el antídoto de mi ser… tú eres la luz de mi mañana.

**_Cuando estoy contigo mi corazón duele._**

**_Y sé muy bien el por qué._**

**_Me dije a mi mismo que me alejaría._**

**_Pero no puedo mantener esa promesa._**

Ese mismo día me pediste salir, yo acepte gustosamente porque tu compañía me hacía sentirme la persona feliz del mundo, me hacías sentir libre. Contigo mi mundo tiene sentido alguno, solamente por palabras, hechos y razones que vosotros entendemos. Aunque para ti ya no eran especiales para mí lo eran.

**_Puedo hablarte de tantas cosas. _**

**_Incluso de aquellas que no le cuento a otros._**

**_Cuando estoy contigo…_**

**_Me siento realmente libre._**

Regresando de nuestro pequeño paseo, nuevamente comenzó a nevar, caminamos viendo el gran paisaje de esta, hasta que la nieve empezó a caer más, lo que hizo que empezáramos a correr por aquel sendero de Cerezos ya sin flores. Llegamos a un pequeño kiosco para atajarnos de la nieve. Voltee para ver si estabas bien, en eso tu voltéate también logrando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran leyendo lo que sentíamos de ambos.

**_El revoloteo de los pétalos de Sakura._**

**_La nieve temprana diciéndonos que el invierno se acerca._**

**_La única que lo vio conmigo fuiste tú._**

Por inercia me acerque lentamente para darte un beso. No contaba en que tu desviarías la mirada y susurraras "No puedo, estoy con el... Recuérdalo". Con esas palabras destruiste cada parte de mi ser... Y con ello dejando en claro que no estaríamos juntos en esta vida.

**_Tú y él._**

**_Ella y yo._**

**_No podemos entrar en un par de sillas._**

Pasaron días de aquel accidente. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar de lo ocurrido. Aunque yo no saco de mi mente ese momento especial, y en los momento que pasamos juntos el uno al otro en el pasado.

**_Aun así._**

**_Te amo, más que nadie más._**

**_Y sé que tú me amas también._**

_**Eres la única que se ha quedado siempre a mi lado.**_

Paseando un día de nieve te divise en un prado cubierto por la misma. Me acerque lentamente para no asustarte, pero para mi sorpresa logre ver que no estabas sola, inmediatamente me detuve y vi lo que hacían. Tomados de las manos y lentamente se acercaron para darse un beso. Empecé a alejarme de ahí. Susurrando que fueran felices, pero dentro de mi quería que la historia fuera otra…

**_Tú y él._**

**_Yo y ella._**

**_En mi mente, os deseo más felicidad._**

Regresando a casa con el corazón destrozado por lo que acababa de ver, muchas imágenes divagaron en ese momento en frente de mí, desde el día en que te conocí y pensé que eras un estorbo en mi vida… Ha la escena que acababa de ver tan solo unos minutos… Intente borrar cada uno de esas imágenes; era en vano, me hacían recordar que no estábamos juntos…

**_Tal vez... solo sucedió que nuestro encuentro._**

**_Ocurrió en el tiempo equivocado._**

**_Aunque el hecho de que nos conozcamos, no se puede cambiar._**

**_Es hora de que encaremos nuestros sentimientos honestamente._**

Una mañana decidí ir a tu casa y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, en el trascurso del camino decidí pasar por el sendero de Cerezos, recogí una flor de Sakura y la guarde. Cuando llegue a mi destino vi de reojo por la ventana y mi peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad… El incido con una cajita en las manos con un anillo de compromiso y tú con tus manos en la boca llorando de alegría diciendo un leve "si"… Retrocedí lentamente para luego echarme a correr lejos de tu casa.

_**La lluvia al final del verano.**_

_**El sonido de pisadas del otoño despidiéndose…**_

_**La única que lo escucho conmigo fuiste tú.**_

Me buscaste por todos lados. La razón es que ya tenía un mes desde que desaparecí de tu vida. No quería ocasionarte más problemas así que me fui. Caminabas por el sendero de cerezos y lograste ver que yo estaba ahí con una pequeña flor de Sakura entre las manos. Te acercaste, al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de lo que hacías y salí corriendo de ahí, dejándote sola…

**_Tú y él._**

**_Yo y ella._**

**_No podemos caber todos dentro de un paraguas._**

Ahora me encuentro lejos, no se absolutamente de nadie y ustedes están igual que yo… para mi estos días han sido los peores de mi vida, me siento vacío sin tu alegría, tu mirada color jade, me hace falta doto de ti…n pero tu mirada es la que más me hace falta…

**_Aun así._**

**_Te amos, más que a nadie._**

**_Y sé que me amas también._**

**_Eres la única que me ha mirado siempre._**

Han pasado ya años desde lo ocurrido, haciendo que esto se convirtiera en una tortura… sin embargo no soportaba esto he iba a verte aunque fuera de lejos, para esto los días que fui a verte te encontré en una iglesia vestida de blanco… en otra ocasión, te vi cargando a un pequeño de tan solo unos meses de haber venido al mundo.

Me sentía una mierda al saber que yo no era tu esposo, sobre todo que yo no era el padre de esa criatura que estaba en tus manos…

**_Tú y él._**

**_Yo y ella._**

**_En mi mente, deseo que podamos reír más._**

A pesar del tiempo y espacio, decidieron que nuestro destino no era estar juntos… Me gustaría que en otra vida podamos ser felices.

Por el momento me quedo con los recuerdo buenos que pasamos juntos pero eso si…

Tú siempre estarás en mi mente…

**_Tu estas en mi mente…_**

...

..

.

**Hola Amigos como han estado espero que bien n.n**

**Solo vengo a dejar un pequeño One-Shot que salió de repente por escuchar esta hermosa canción :3. La canción es del Ending 15 de Fairy tail.**

**Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Perdonen si no es lo que querían pero así salió y pues a mí me gusto. Generalmente cuando escribo romance sale tragedia u otra cosa y cuando hago tragedia sale romance u otra cosa (lo se soy rara xD) en fin xD.**

**Se acepta de todo en este fic, desde buen comentario hasta el más grosero.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi de Our Future Is What Matters (ya casi terminado)**

**¡BEY!**


End file.
